pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY046: Dreaming a Performer's Dream!
is the 47th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis After a Pancham disrupts a television performance and steals Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses, Serena battles it with her Fennekin in an attempt to capture it and teach it manners. Episode Plot Serena brushes Fennekin and allows Bonnie to continue, making Fennekin's fur sparkly. Clemont's Chespin comes out and goes to Bonnie, who combs "his hair". Suddenly, Shauna and Bulbasaur appear, greeting the heroes. Shauna reports there will be a Showcase, made by Aria. Serena is excited to meet Aria, the Kalos Queen and PokéVisionist in person. In the theater, the heroes are to watch the Showcase. Team Rocket watch it too, though James explains to Meowth performers show off their Pokémon in various ways, though Jessie is not pleased with the idea. The host, Monsieur Pierre appears and gives them the introduction of Aria, the Kalos Queen. Aria's Braxien appears, who shows off its gracefullness. Braxien uses Fire Spin, presenting Aria. Braxien throws the branch to Aria, who throws to Braxien back, landing it on Braxien's head. Using Fire Blast, Aria and Braxien end the show. Everyone is impressed, though Jessie thinks she can do much better. Next performers are Kayleigh and Furfrou, the latter jumping through the ring Kayleigh set. Shauna tells Serena if one wins the theme performance, they can make an additional free performance. Using Double Team, Fufrou jumps with the illusions through the ring, then spins. Suddenly, a Pancham appears, who is also spinning. Pancham jumps on a reflector, but breaks it down, causing it to fall. Pancham pushes a cart against two men, who try to get it, then escapes. Later, the heroes compliment Aria's performance. Shauna admits she is going to enter the Showcases, too, though needs to train first. Shauna leaves, while the heroes see Chespin is trying to imitate Braxien's moves, but fails. Suddenly, the Pancham throws a stick at Chespin and taunts him. Chespin tracks it down, though the heroes try to follow it. With a fork in the road, Ash and Serena split from Bonnie and Clemont. Ash finds Pancham, who takes his hat and runs off. It encounters Clemont and steals his glasses. Clemont rushes and bumps into an object. Clemont apologises, but Bonnie points out it is a rock. Serena and Fennekin found Pancham and observe as it leaps. Serena sees Pancham wants to perform and runs to it. Pancham leaps away, into its cave, where it gathered a lot of stuff for its performances. Serena gives Pancham her favorite sunglasses, but Pancham still runs off. Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie encounter Chespin. Clemont wonders where is Pancham, as he cannot see without his glasses. Ash also comes and sees Clemont's glasses have been taken. Clemont is terrified, for he might talk to rocks and trees again. They come to Pancham, who is sleeping. Chespin wakes Pancham up, while Ash and Clemont demand their stuff back. Serena arrives and expresses her wish to catch Pancham. Serena points out that Pancham likes performing. She gives Clemont's glasses and Ash's hat back. Serena feels Pancham wants to participate in Showcases, making it blush. Serena has decided to participate in the Showcases, which is why she wants to catch Pancham. Fennekin and Pancham are ready to battle. Fennekin goes to scratch, but gets captured by Team Rocket. They heard that Serena wants to participate in Showcases, but Jessie tells one needs to be beautiful to participate, unlike Queen Aria. They fly off, but Ash sends Fletchinder, who uses Razor Wind, cutting the balloon. They come to the site, where Pancham uses Stone Edge, hitting Team Rocket. Meowth translates Pancham does not want anyone to interfere with the battle against Fennekin. Jessie and James send Pumpkaboo and Inkay. Inkay uses Psybeam, but misses. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, but gets countered by Pancham's Dark Pulse. Pancham uses Dark Pulse on Inkay, while Chespin uses Pin Missile on Pumpkaboo. Pikachu, Dedenne and Pancham try to free Fennekin. Jessie stands with Pumpkaboo over them, the latter using Shadow Ball. Serena runs and tackles Pumpkaboo, preventing that move. Jessie is enraged, so Pumpkaboo goes to use Leech Seed. Pancham, Pikachu and Dedenne free Fennekin, while Pancham uses Dark Pulse on Pumpkaboo. Chespin bashes Inkay, Pumkaboo and Meowth to Jessie and James, with Pikachu blasting them off. Serena thanks Pancham and asks it to battle Fennekin again. Pancham agrees and later is on the battlefield with Fennekin. It starts with Dark Pulse, though Fennekin jumps, dodging and using Flamethrower on Pancham. Pancham uses Karate Chop, hitting Fennekin, who retaliates with Flamethrower. Pancham avoids the attack and uses Karate Chop once more, though Fennekin hits it with Hidden Power. Serena uses the Poké Ball to catch Pancham, but Pancham comes out. Fennekin uses Flamethrower and Hidden Power on Pancham, attacking it. Serena begs Pancham to go with her to perform on Showcases, throwing her Poké Ball and catching Pancham. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie congratulate her, though Serena sends Pancham, intending to become a better performer than Aria, placing her sunglasses on Pancham. Ash and Clemont promise to fulfill their dreams. Serena asks Pancham and Fennekin to do their best in becoming performers. Debuts Character *Kayleigh *Monsieur Pierre Pokémon *Serena's Pancham *Klefki Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Braixen (US) *"Pokémon Quiz:" Braixen (JP) *Like the Contests, Showcases feature a Pokémon and the performer to dazzle the audience. Also, the performers wear dresses and suits for the performances. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes directed by Takenori Kawada